


Marks

by twinsarein



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Bruises, Established Relationship, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo tries to keep something from Dee.  Dee takes exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badly_knitted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/gifts).



> Set a couple of days after their first time in Vol 7, but before their 2nd time.

Dee walked into the 27th precinct with a jaunty air about him. Yeah, maybe he hadn’t woken up to a warm and sleepy Ryo after their first time a couple of days ago, but still - they’d had their first time! Plus, they were done with their case, so no more babysitting duty. They could get back to their regular lives, and maybe have their second time.

Greeting the other officers in the room, Dee slapped one on the back and punched another in the arm. He was just too damn happy to keep his hands to himself. When he saw Ryo, Dee restrained himself from what he really wanted to do to the man, which was jump him right there, and kept it to a slap on the hip. Actually, he’d been aiming for the ass, but Ryo had turned at the last second.

“What the hell, Dee! Keep your hands to yourself while we’re at work, you pervert.”

A snarky comment about not having to keep his hands to himself anywhere else sprang to mind, but Dee stopped himself at the grimace of pain that crossed Ryo’s face at his slap.

Immediately on alert, Dee pushed into Ryo’s personal space, and looked him right in the eye. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

By the light blush that instantly stained Ryo’s cheeks, Dee knew something was up, and that Ryo wasn’t going to tell him. “I’m fine, Dee. It’s nothing you need to worry about.”

Short-fused at the best of times, there were two things about what Ryo said which made his fuse incendiary. One, Ryo was blatantly lying. Two, Dee did not like being told what he should and shouldn’t worry about. Especially when it concerned his new lover.

Ryo’s face began to to look concerned. As well it should with the way Dee knew his look had changed from one of pure concern to concern warring with anger. Even the phrase ‘new lover’ bouncing around in his head wasn't enough to blunt Ryo dismissing him like that.

Eyes scanning the precinct, mind working furiously for a place to go, Dee grabbed Ryo’s wrist and started walking with purpose, even though he didn’t have a destination in mind, at first. Thankfully, his eyes quickly lit on what he knew to be a janitor’s closet out in the hallway, and he made a beeline for it, Ryo sputtering behind him.

Luckily, Ryo didn’t like making scenes, so he didn’t protest loudly or tug to get his wrist out of Dee’s grip too hard.Looking up and down the hallway, Dee was thankful it was momentarily deserted, so he could open up the closet door and drag Ryo inside, unnoticed. While Dee didn’t care about making a scene, he also didn’t want anyone coming to investigate what was going on, either.

As soon as the door was closed, Ryo yanked his wrist away and rounded on Dee, eyes flashing. “What the hell, Dee. Where do you get off —“

Eyes widening as Dee shoved him against the closet wall, Ryo let out a gasp of shock and surprise, as Dee got up in his face, even closer than before. “You. Grimaced. In. Pain. Why?

Dee watched as Ryo mouth dropped open, and observed with interest as his checks stained red, again. “Is that what this is about? I told you, it was nothing. You just caught me by surprise, is all. It’s nothing you have to worry about.”

Letting out a growl, Dee spun Ryo until his chest was pressed into the wall. He slid his body against Ryo’s back, and reached around his lover with one hand to start undoing his belt. “Stop lying to me, and stop dismissing my concern. I won’t have you treating me as a child.”

At the feeling of his belt being undone, Ryo finally started to struggle. “Stop it, Dee. We’re at work. This isn’t appropriate.”

Dee’s response was to growl again, and drop to his knees as he finally got the belt undone, keeping one hand planted against Ryo’s lower back to keep in him place. As he knelt beside the side he’d slapped, Dee pulled Ryo’s pants down over his ass. Looking up Ryos’ body, he saw his lover had stopped struggling and had his face turned away and pressed into one of his arms.

Keeping his hand against Ryo’s back, in case he started struggling again, Dee hooked the fingers of his other hand into Ryo’s underwear and pulled down just the side he was interested in. Dee drew in a sharp breath at the bruises he saw.

Gently, Dee smoothed over the marks with his thumb as he tried to figure them out. They were in an odd place, right over Ryo’s hipbone. There were four distinct marks, although they bled into each other a bit. Two were still fairly dark, but one had turned more yellowish, and the fourth was barely there. Tilting his head a bit, he noticed a fifth angled away from the others on Ryo’s ass.

Dee drew in another breath, this one shaky with the beginnings of arousal rather than anger, when he realized what they were. Hoarsely he asked, “Are they on the other side, too?”

Cock thickening at Ryo’s muffled, “Yes,” Dee slid his other hand down Ryo’s trim body, beneath the underwear on the other side, to palm where he knew the matching bruises must be.

“God! You have my marks on you. Do you have any idea how hot that is? I want you, right now.” Putting his mouth on the exposed side, Dee started licking along the bruises he now knew he’d left on Ryo the other night, when he was fucking into him from behind.

He’d had other partners before, but he’d never left marks on them. Of course he hadn’t; they’d been fun fucks, nothing more. Ryo…Ryo was so much more than that. Mattered so much more. The intensity of what they’d done the other night…how completely he’d been caught up in the moment and what they’d been doing, what he’d been feeling as he slipped inside Ryo for the first time… Well, he guess he wasn’t surprised he’d left marks.

Switching from mouth to teeth, scraping over the bruises, Dee moved his other hand to Ryo’s barely covered cock. Dee was happy to note that it had taken an interest in the proceedings. Before he could do anything about it, though, he found himself on his ass, one hand in the mop bucket, the other on a bottle of some cleaning solution, staring dazedly up at Ryo.

Ryo’s face was flushed, and his eyes looked even darker than usual as he struggled to put his clothing back to rights. “We’re at work, Dee! We are not going to do this here. You’ve had your question answered, and I’m going back to do my job. Are you coming?”

Before Dee could reply, Ryo jerked open the closet door and stormed out, slamming it behind himself. Dee looked ruefully down at his still throbbing dick. “Apparently not, unfortunately. Don’t worry, big guy. He’s had a taste of the Dee sex-machine. We’ll have our second time before we know it.”


End file.
